


i love uyu

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, kageyama loves milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: don't cry over spilled milk, or rather in kageyama's case, don't rage over spilled milk. especially not infront of someone cute like yourself.





	i love uyu

**Author's Note:**

> a play on the words 'you' shortened to 'u' and 'uyu (우유)' which is milk in korean
> 
> hope uyu enjoy!

The lunch bell resonates within the classroom, catching your attention from the ever monotonous classwork. You instantly drop your pen, reaching to rummage through your bag for your wallet and shoot up to speed past the sea of students and out to the courtyard, where your thirst leads you to the vending machine tucked away in the corridors of the school. Walking up towards the vending machine, an array of drinks are presented to you but the one drink that catches your eye is the carton of milk.

Inserting the coins sufficient to pay for the drink, you press the button and the drink falls to the bottom. You reach for the drink, taking it out from the machine and unwrap the ever so useful straw attached to the carton. Angling the sharp side of the straw to the penetrable foil, you move the straw to puncture the foil, but fail to do so successfully. You frown slightly and try again, continuing to fail for some odd reason.

What you fail to notice are the footsteps of fellow milk consumer Kageyama, who pauses at the sight of you somehow failing to puncture the foil of the milk carton. The words 'useless' and 'embarrassing' encircled his mind while walking up to you and plucking the milk carton, simultaneously surprising you in the process.

"K-Kageyama?"

"Seeing you struggle with the straw really displeased me." he explained, a slight frown displayed across his expression.

You were confused to the sudden gesture of kindness, a gesture you guessed Kageyama was too tsun-tsun to admit, but smiled in thankfulness anyways. However that smile started to falter after even seeing Kageyama fail to insert the straw into the milk carton. His frown grows deeper each time he fails, the amount of force he applies increasing to every attempt.

"Kageyama, I think you should do it with less force, maybe it'll be easier like that?"

Worry and alert start to bubble inside of you from Kageyama's forceful attempts, your words failing to reach him before he punctures the foil, only for the milk to burst everywhere, drenching him head to chest in milk.

No one speaks in this short moment of trying to grasp the situation, a surprised expression on both your faces form the sudden explosion of milk. You quickly reach in your pockets, thanking the heavens for the handkerchief that happens to be in there. You reach to pat Kageyama's wet cheek, flinching him back to reality as he backs away from you in surprise.

"Sorry, I just wanted to clean you up. It's the least I could do since you helped, or tried to at least." you smile lightly.

You inspect his expression, reluctant but at the same time trying to hide the small tint of pink that blossoms on his cheeks. His eyes flicker to you and behind you until he finally turns his head to the side, mumbling an agreement.

A small smile plays on your lips, the undeniably cute side of him you've never seen causes a foreign feeling to bubble up inside of you. Your hand reaches to lightly pat his soaked cheek, a silence shared between the both of you. Sort of awkward, to say the least.

"Kaaaageyaaaamaaaa!"

The shout of the said person startles the both of you, but doesn't Kageyama enough time to see who called his name as an orange haired male rushes into the scene. He manages to get the first part of Kageyama's name before freezing at the sight before him, a girl cradling Kageyama's face while patting it with a handkerchief.

Kageyama's head snaps to the male, a slightly alarmed look quick to form on his face. Plans to exterminate the dumbass already encircles his mind. "Hinata..." A strong frown grows crosses his expression.

Hinata ignores the grin, a hand reaching to cover his mouth accompanied with a playful look on his face, "Am I...interrupting something?" he says, fighting back giggles.

The furrowed brows and crushed carton was enought of a sign for Hinata to spin in the opposite direction and dash away from the devil he called Kageyama. Kageyama chases after Hinata, disappearing behind the corner of the building. You stand there in confusion at the events that happened in a blink of an eye and in slight disappointment that the milk you bought was destroyed and taken away from you in an instant.

Sighing, you turn around to make your way back to the classroom but hurried footsteps come closer towards you, footsteps that belong to Kageyama as he returns with laboured breaths. "...Kageyama?"\

He walks closer towards you and snatches the handkerchief out of your hands, patting the fabric against his face while he chucks the carton of milk in the bin. "...I'll buy you another one." he mumbles quietly.

He runs away before you could say anything and you swear to yourself you caught a glance of pink tinting his face. You smile to yourself, walking back to the classroom with a whirlwind of events flying by.

「 ☆ 」

As the lunch bell rings you pack up you stationary but notice at the corner of your eye, a pair of shoes standing right next to your table. You glance up and find Kageyama holding a carton of milk he promised yesterday, holding his arm out towards you. The warmth in your cheeks start to show, which Kageyama took notice of, suffering from second hand embarrassment and blushing on his own.

Lasting no longer, he placed the milk on your table and ran out of the classroom. You grasp the carton in your hands, fresh and chilled and a smile forms on your lips. Yet that smile disappears the moment a whistle is heard from behind you.

"Kageyama, huh?"

You turn to see the blond bean pole behind you, adjusting his headphones around his neck. "Yeah, Kageyama. Something wrong?" you say, a small frown accompanied with a pout.

He chuckles at your reaction, "No, nothing wrong. Never thought you'd be interested in the guy."

You take his words and think, yes, maybe it was weird to like him since you've never talked to him before. Only in short greetings and goodbyes did you talk, though that didn't really count. During this time Tsukishima stood from his seat and left the classroom with the door opening and closing, taking you out of your small drift off. You stand up, packing your belongings and head out the classroom.

「 ☆ 」

"Oi, Kagebaka." asks Hinata, while the both of them walk down the hall.

"What?" he replies, sipping on his milk.

"Why are you so red? What happened in that classroom?"

Kageyama chokes on his milk at the question, spitting milk from his mouth and coughing repeatedly. Hinata quickly jumped away from the mess, surprised at his sudden outburst. "...Was it that bad?"

"No, just...it's nothing." he weakly brushes the topic aside, wiping his mouth and walking ahead.

Hinata stared at him, taking note of his suspicious actions that started since yesterday. Yesterday. Now that he thinks about it, he's never seen Kageyama as red as he was only since yesterday...while seeing him together with that girl. The only plausible answer why he's so red now as well could be that girl too...

"Is it because..." Hinata starts to trail off.

Kageyama starts to dread the moment Hinata speaks, in his mind the fact that Hinata may have figured out the reason why he was like this scaring him a little. He glances at Hinata who is staring back, a mischievous grin starting to grow on his face. Before he knows it, Hinata dashes off into the opposite direction, running away from what could be utter destruction if Kageyama ever lays his hands on him since both know what the answer is.

While chasing Hinata, he notices the door opening with you exiting. You glance up, milk in hand and blush at the sight of him but smile softly, waving at him. He slows down but not to a complete stop, waving back shyly with an equally pink face. Hinata turns back to the sight of blushing Kageyama and blesses the lucky stars he's able to see Kageyama embarrassed like this again. However, that moment doesn't last for long as Kageyama spins his head to Hinata's direction, a glare deadlier than anything. Hinata shrieks internally and runs away like his life depends on it, Kageyama hot on his heels.

You look back at the two, reminding yourself of the events that happened just yesterday. You smile either way, looking down at the milk carton and grasp the slip of paper that was attached to it.

_xxxx-xxxx-xxxx  
...Call me._


End file.
